Recuerdos de un amor
by Heather Doll
Summary: Todavía recordaba aquel día de hace veinte años...Recordaba los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago...


_¡Buenas!_

_Aquí traigo lo que por ahora es un One-Shot, aunque no se si podrá tener algún capítulo más, ya veré lo que hago._

_Espero que os guste, igual que yo he disfrutado haciéndolo._

_Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, la trama es **mía** y solo **mía.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>ulc_**e**s _R_**e**_c__u_**e**_r__**d**o_s

Todavía recordaba aquel día de hace veinte años como si lo hubiera vivido hacía tan solo unas pocas horas.

Recordaba los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago. Como los pájaros habían cantado esa bella mañana y los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de su cuarto la habían anunciado que era la hora de levantarse y empezar a vestirse. Tenía la ropa que utilizaría ese día preparada desde la noche anterior y había revisado mas de un millón de veces que no tuviese ninguna arruga o estuviera manchada. Su primer pensamiento aquella mañana era que por fin ya era mayor. No podía esperar a que el reloj marcase las ocho y media para ponerse en marcha.

Se bajo de la cama haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sus pies no llegaban al suelo y temía caerse y tener que ir al hospital, esperaba que eso no pasase, pero con su mala suerte para los accidentes no se sabía lo que podía pasar en cualquier momento. Fue con cuidado hasta la silla que había al lado del escritorio, donde se encontraba la ropa, sus calcetines la quedaban un poco grandes y andar con ellos puestos hacía las cosas más difíciles, pero eran tan calentitos y tenían unos dibujos de perros tan bonitos que era incapaz de quitárselos. Eran sus favoritos. Muy despacio se quito el pijama y lo dejó en la cama perfectamente doblado. Su mamá siempre decía que era demasiado cuidadosa con las cosas y que no la dejaba trabajo que hacer, que solo debía de preocuparse de pasárselo bien, ya estaba ella para hacer el resto, pero le era imposible. Si veía una cosa desordenada se ponía nerviosa y hasta que no estaba todo colocado en su sitio no podía estar tranquila. Cogió con sumo cuidado la falda tableada de cuadrados azules, rojos y negros y se la puso, asegurándose de que la cremallera subía bien y no se rompía. Después se puso una camisa blanca y por encima un suéter azul con el emblema del colegio. Se sentó en la silla que ahora estaba libre de ropa y se coloco las medias rojas cuidadosamente para no romperlas. Ahora que estaba vestida podía empezar a ser mayor.

Alguien abrió lentamente la puerta y el cuerpo de su madre quedó a la vista.

-Pero Bella, ¿qué haces tan temprano despierta y vestida con el uniforme del colegio? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Ahora puedo ser mayor, mamá -su tono de voz alegre le sacó una gran sonrisa a su madre.

-Oh, Bella, mi pequeña niña, para mi siempre serás mi bebé -Bella arrugó la nariz indicando que ese comentario no le había gustado.

-Yo no soy ningún bebé mamá, soy una niña grande -habló mientras estiraba los brazos e indicaba con ellos todo lo grande que era, lo que hizo que Renee se riera.

-Anda cariño, vamos a desayunar.

Bella asintió y bajo las escaleras muy despacio, no quería caerse. Desayunó rápido y después se lavó los dientes y la cara, y sin que su madre se enterase se metió en su cuarto para echarse un poco de maquillaje y ponerse pintalabios. Era una niña mayor y quería estar guapa el primer día de colegio. Antes de que se diese cuenta dio la hora y su madre la ayudó a subirse al coche y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su sillita.

Para sus cinco años, Bella, era una niña muy avispada, ya era capaz de leer y sumar números de dos cifras sin equivocarse, ayudaba a su madre a la hora de las comidas y su padre podía jurar que la pequeña cocina mucho mejor que Renee, aunque eso nunca se lo diría a sus mujer, no quería ser asesinado mientras dormía o aún peor que le tocase dormir en el sofá y se detuviese la búsqueda del hermanito de Bella.

Cuando llegaron al colegio faltaban solo cinco minutos para que tocase la sirena y los alumnos empezaran a entrar. Bella quedó fascinada. Muchos niños corrían por el patio, jugando y gritando, saludando a los amigos que llevaban todo el verano sin ver. Las madres se abrazaban y saludaban contándose los sucesos del verano y cotilleando sobre revistas y programas del corazón. Empezó a botar en su silla hasta que su madre la ayudó a bajar y la dio la mano para acercarse a la entrada. Estaba igual o más emocionada que su hija.

Las puertas se abrieron y unas mujeres bien vestidas y peinadas con grandes sonrisas en sus caras salieron y se quedaron encima de las escaleras que daban acceso al edificio con unos carteles en la mano que tenían escritos un número y una letra. Ella sabía a la perfección -porque lo había memorizado para que no se la olvidase- que su clase era la 5IB, así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacía la mujer que tenía eso puesto en el cartel.

-¡Bella! -llamó su madre. Bella se detuvo y la miró.

-Se te olvida la mochila, y más importante, ¿dónde está el beso de despedida?

Bella se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y corrió hasta su madre que se agachó para estar a su altura. La besó en la mejilla y cogió la mochila.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós cariño, pásatelo bien -Bella asintió ilusionada y volvió a salir corriendo.

Se juntó en la fila con un montón de niños de su edad, algunos emocionados y otros llorando. Se fijó especialmente en un niño de cabellos cobrizos que no dejaba de gritar y que se sujetaba a la pierna de su madre como si le fuese la vida en ello, a su lado había una niña de pelo muy corto y tan negro como la noche que le estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero sin dejar de dar saltitos.

-No seas crió, estas montando un espectáculo, mamá no se va a ir para siempre, volverá a buscarnos más tarde -regaño aquella niña.

-¡MAMÁ! -gritaba el niño.

-Edward hijo. ¿A qué ya eres un niño mayor? -preguntó la hermosa mujer, él asintió mientras sorbía por su nariz y con una mano se limpiaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Pues entonces entra ahí dentro con tu hermana y compórtate como un chico grande, si no luego papá no te llevará con el de visita al hospital para que le veas trabajar.

Aquello pareció hacerle reaccionar porque enseguida se soltó de la pierna de su madre y se limpió la cara con la manga del suéter.

-Así me gusta cariño. Portaros bien y mamá vendrá luego a buscaros, ¿de acuerdo? -los dos niños asintieron mientras veían como su madre se alejaba y se quedaba con las demás madres para verles entrar.

Sonó la sirena y todos entraron al edificio. Su profesora les llevó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que se detuvieron delante de una puerta verde con dibujos pegados, esta la abrió y los hizo pasar. Había ocho mesas redondas todas de diferentes colores por la clase, a la izquierda una pizarra y enfrente de esta estaba la mesa de la profesora. Al final había muchas estanterías con pinturas, pegamentos, tijeras y folios de colores. Los juguetes se encontraban en un rincón metidos en cajas. Justo donde estaban las ventanas, en el suelo había una gran colchoneta y a su lado una librería con montones de cuentos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con dibujos de personajes de programas infantiles como Los Lunis o Dora la Exploradora. Todos los niños se quedaron sorprendidos por lo bonito que todo estaba decorado.

-Buenos días niños, yo me llamo Jenna -saludó la profesora presentándose-. Vamos a hacer un juego, ¿vale? -todos asintieron-. Vais a sentaros en esa colchoneta de allí y yo voy a decir un nombre y un color, entonces vosotros me vais a contar las cosas que más os gustan, como queréis que os llame y luego os sentareis en la mesa del color que os toqué, ¿de acuerdo? -asintieron de nuevo y fueron corriendo a sentarse para empezar el juego, metió la mano en una bolsa de tela que había encima de la mesa y después paso el dedo por una lista con nombres hasta que lo detuvo-. El color que ha tocado es el amarillo y, ¿quién es la preciosa niña que se llama Tanya?

-Soy yo -una niña de pelo rubio y rizado se levantó-. Aunque sea rubia odio el amarillo. Me gusta ir al parque y jugar con los niños, solo niños, no niñas -recalcó-. Odios los dibujos animados, me gusta maquillarme y la ropa, mi madre me dice que de mayor seré una supermodelo famosa y que todos los hombres caerán a mis pies.

Jenna se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos intentando procesar todo lo que aquella niña dijo, supo en ese momento que ese año sería uno de los más difíciles de su profesión, debía de tener cuidado con esa niña y sobre todo con su madre, parecía una completa arpía y eso que apenas la conocía. Movió la mano y le indicó que se sentará. Repitió lo hecho anteriormente y pronunció otro nombre.

-El azul y ¿quién es Alice?

-Yo -se levantó de un saltó la niña que antes había estado regañando a su hermano en la entrada-. Amo la moda, me encanta ir de compras con mi mamá y gastar mucho dinero. Puedes llamarme Alice, Ali o Al, pero si te equivocas de nombre y me llamas Alisita nunca te lo perdonare -amenazó con una mirada de odio que a los dos segundo paso a ser alegría-. Odio que la gente combine mal su ropa y debo decirle señorita que los colores que ha usado hoy no la favorecen y quedan falta, por dios quien pondría junto el azul marino, el negro y el marrón -está vez puso cara de asco-. Me gusta Dora por que lleva rosa, es mi color -dicho esto se sentó en la mesa azul.

La profesora se limpió las pequeñas gotas de sudor que le caían de la frente y continuó. Este año necesitaría un psicólogo, los niños la volverían loca, pensó.

Después de nombrar a ocho niños más la llegó su turno.

-El color es el azul y le ha tocado a Isabela -Bella se levantó y alzó la cabeza todo lo que pudo.

-Me gusta que me llamen Bella, solamente Bella. Me gusta el color azul. Prefiero leer a ver dibujos. No tengo demasiados juguetes y no me gusta jugar, eso solo es un peligro para mi integridad física, soy demasiado patosa y un imán para los accidentes, será mejor que mantenga las tijeras lejos de mí señorita. Me gusta cocinar. Me gusta el orden -sin decir más se sentó.

Jenna solo suplicaba porque la dejasen salir de esa clase, los niños o estaban locos o eran demasiado precoces, no sabía que cosa la daba más miedo. Después de Bella le tocó al niño llorón.

-El azul y Edward.

-Me gusta el azul. Solo me gusta Edward, nada de diminutivos. Me gustaría estar ahora con mi piano o con mi papá en el hospital -se sentó sin decir nada más.

Después de hacer todas las presentaciones, en total había veinticuatro alumnos en esa clase, la señorita les mandó hacer un dibujo sobre sus vacaciones.

-Edward pásame el azul.

-No, el azul es mío -dijo mientras cubría la pintura azul con sus manos y se las llevaba al pecho.

-Edward no seas crío y pásale a Bella la pintura.

-No.

-¡Señorita, Edward no me quiere dar el azul! -se quejó Bella.

-Edward, dale a Bella la pintura -le regañó Jenna, el solo negó.

-Se lo diré a papá y te castigará -Edward soltó la pintura y se la pasó a Bella-. Perdónale Bella, todavía es un niño.

-Sólo tengo cinco años -protestó Edward.

-Yo también tengo cinco años y ya soy mayor -le sacó la lengua y siguió dibujando Alice.

Aquel día pasó rápido, y el otro, y el otro, y pronto ya hacía dos meses que habían entrado en la escuela. A pesar de lo sucedido el primer día, los hermanos Cullen y Bella empezaron a formar una gran amistad y los sábados siempre iban a casa de uno o de otro para jugar los tres juntos. Se podría decir que eran inseparables. Un día a la hora del recreo Bella estaba jugando en el parque de arena a hacer un gran castillo cuando un niño tres años mayor que ella empezó a molestarla, y la tiró de las coletas que con tanta paciencia había hecho su madre.

-Déjala en paz abusón - la defendió una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Oh aquí viene el galán a salvar a su damita en apuros, que conmovedor -se burló aquel niño.

Edward salió corriendo mientras aquel niño se seguía metiendo con Bella y a los pocos minutos regreso con la señorita Jenna corriendo detrás de él, que a reconocer a aquel niño como James, uno de sus antiguos alumnos, se enfadó.

-¡James! -gritó. El aludido dejó de tirarle arena a Bella y se quedó petrificado-. Ven conmigo ahora mismo donde el director, voy a llamar a tú madre.

Le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó, James miró hacía atrás y Edward le sacó la lengua, más tarde se acercó a Bella para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien Bella? -inquirió, mientras la retiraba el pelo de la cara.

-Mi cabeza duele -lloriqueó. Edward la abrazó y empezó a acunarla.

-No te preocupes Bella, James no te volverá a hacer daño, no se lo permitiré. Te protegeré siempre, aunque sea con mi vida -declaró Edward.

-Gracias, Edward. Te quiero -se confesó abrazándole más fuerte y escondiendo su cara sonrojada en el pecho del niño.

-Yo también te quiero Bella -las mejillas del niño también se tiñeron de rojo.

...

-¿Qué haces Bella? -se sentó a su lado en el gran sofá del salón e intentó ver lo que ella estaba mirando con tanta atención.

-Nada en especial, solo miraba fotos de cuando éramos unos niños. Estaba recordando nuestro primer día de clase, cuando nos conocimos -él se río.

-Fue un día muy divertido.

-Si, claro, sobre todo cuando no soltabas la pierna de tu madre -las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un color rojizo.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Qué más qué? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-En qué más pensabas.

-Pues en cuando James me atacó.

-Oh si, recuerdo ese día, estabas echa un desastre.

-Si, y ese día me prometiste que me protegerías siempre.

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho? -preguntó sorprendido.

-No he dicho eso, idiota - se puso de rodillas en el sofá, lo más rápido que su abultado vientre le permitía y dejó un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo-. Aquel día también me dijiste que me querías.

-Tú lo dijiste primero -le recordó.

-¿Y me sigues queriendo? -quiso saber.

-Más que a nada en este mundo. Y no solo te quiero, te amo con locura. Más que ayer, pero menos que mañana.

Y la pareja se fundió en un tierno y apasionado beso, con el que se demostraron todo lo que se amaron, lo que se amaban y lo que se llegarían a amar algún día. No les importaba los problemas que tuvieron alguna vez o los que podrían tener en un futuro. Solo les interesaba el presente, lo que estaban viviendo en ese dulce momento.

* * *

><p><em>¿FIN? No lo sé, puede que si o puede que no, si me llega la idea lo continuaré y sino se quedará como un OS ;) <em>

_Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato! :D _

_Firmado:_

_Heather. _


End file.
